The Lake House
by imnewlol
Summary: Bella and her three best friends planned to have the best summer vacation ever. They had the keys to the Swan's family lake house for two months with no supervision. Bella had big plans for the summer finding a summer hook-up was one. But everything comes crashing down when her twin brother and his friends arrive down. Will the two groups clash or will it be the best summer ever?
1. Chapter 1

It's a known fact that leaving a group of teenagers alone in a lake house all by themselves, for the whole summer would end badly, unfortunately no one warned Grandma Mae. She was a rich women who loved nothing more than to lounge around in her house with an alcoholic beverage in her hand. Grandma was a small frail lady, with a fine head of grey curls and false looking dentures. After divorcing her husband earlier in the year after "the incident" with their maid. Grandma began competing for her grandchildren's affection, convincing them all that Grandpa was a bad man for "shaming this family".

Bella Swan was the eldest grandchild of Grandma Mae, and fortunately for her this family feud had its perks. Grandma was a spiteful women her favourite word being revenge, she needed to get back at Grandpa for all the heart ache he caused her. Therefore, if anyone provided grandma with gossip about his new younger mistress she would return the favour. Bella needed to make a sacrifice in order to gain a reward from her beloved grandmother. After learning of the latest juicy scandal one day while visiting Grandpa, Bella took the opportunity and ran straight back to Grandma Mae and shared the news. Bella didn't feel guilty, she believed it was her grandfather's own fault for cheating, he was an old man he shouldn't be with a thirty year old slag. Grandma was to use this news to shame him further and gain everyone back on her side. In return grandma agreed to hand over the keys of her prized lake house in Michigan to Bella and her three friends for the whole two months of summer vacation.

It was the first official day of summer break, and Bella was spending the morning packing her bags for her vacation. Bella and the girls had just finished their junior year at Forks High. Next year they were going to be seniors, but first they had a summer of big plans ahead of them. Especially seventeen year old Bella, her plan was to find a boy worthy enough to take her V-card. Bella was sick of being treated like the DUFF (Designated Ugly Fat Friend) of the group. What better way to prove everyone wrong other than to have a summer fling with a hot boy. She needed to make sure she wasn't going to be the last one in our group still a virgin, even if it killed her.

Bella was sick of the boys at her school, yeah they were fun to hang out with and all, but they always knew how to get on her last nerve. Not only did Bella have to deal with them in school but the king of the male population at Forks high lived under the same roof as her. Her twin brother Emmet was the typical American boy, star of the school's football team and blessed with good looks. Emmet had a rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jaw line. He was the school player, he had a new girl every week who Bella was always fortunate to get to meet over breakfast the next morning. Not as if her parents were at home to shame Emmet for having no respect for women. Usually Emmet would leave early for football practise living just Bella and the girl awkwardly eating cereal while she asked many questions about Emmet. Bella was left with the job of telling the poor girl that she had been used and that Emmet wasn't interested in having a relationship. But for the next two months Emmet was going to have to deal with his sluts all by himself.

Bella hadn't exactly told her parents the truth about where she was going to be this summer. Mr and Mrs Swan think she is heading off to cheer camp for the next two months. She was surprised they believed her considering she's never even attempted cheerleading, it's not like parents were supposed to take an interest in the children's lives. Most normal parents would be bragging from the top of every hill-top about their daughter who achieved A's in every subject and was voted class president this year, however the Swan family behaved in no such way. They had better things to do than care about their kid's pointless achievements.

Bella and Emmet were very different if you haven't noticed yet, the jock and the Ms. Perfect shared very different interests and friends. Most people were surprised to find out they were even related not even their looks were similar. Bella had a narrow face with angular cheekbones and a pointed chin. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her face falling past her shoulder in a natural wave. Her thick eyelashes highlighted her blue eyes sitting under thick perfectly groomed eyebrows. Emmet and Bella had very strong differences on how to live their lives, which resulted in them constantly fighting. Bella couldn't wait to escape the company of her brother and his annoying jock friends that never left her house. Thankfully this summer was just going to be her and her three best girlfriends, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica Stanely's black jeep pulled up outside the Swan's family home early on Saturday morning, fully loaded with everything needed for the girl's two month vacation. Bella jumped into the backseat of the range rover beside Rosalie Hale, the school's heart-throb. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends falling over her thin shoulders. "Let's get this summer started" her thin lips stretched into a smile. Rose was part of every guy's fantasy in school with her sparkling green eyes, high cheekbones and pointed chin. Unfortunately for them Rose was off the market since her boyfriend Luke Adams came onto the scene. "Get driving Jess I can't wait to leave this town behind" Bella moaned from the backseat, buckling in her seatbelt.

Jessica hit the gas and they started the five hour drive to Tavern Lake, Michigan. Jessica was the only one of them to have her own car, her dad loaded her with gifts feeling guilty for abandoning her and forcing her to live with her forgetful grandmother. He was in the U.S Navy and always positioned away from home. Her mother died when she was young so she had nowhere else to go. Jessica is quite short, but her voluminous curly hair and outgoing personality make her seem bigger than she is. She is captain of the Crawford high soccer team and known for her fiery temper on and off the field.

In the passenger seat was Alice, singling along to the radio. She was the schools sweetheart, always managing to wrap everyone around her little finger. Huge sunglasses were perched on the top of her heart shaped face her small brown eyes were evenly spaced under perfectly trimmed eyebrows, her plump lips were stained pick to match her summers dress. Her shortly cropped black hair showed of her selection of ear piercings.

Five hours later the car pulled to a stop outside the large iron gates connected to huge stone walls that surrounded the property. Bella opened the passenger door and jumped down onto the gravel which crunched under her weight. She walked up to the gates and entered the passcode to open them revealing the huge white lake house, nothing had changed since the last year she'd been here. The white panelled house had several windows on both levels, with a brown tiled roof. It was secluded among trees with the back of the house having an up-close lake view. It had turrets, gables, dormers, balconies, a huge front porch, and free-standing garage. The car pulled up behind Bella the wheels crunching on the gravel.

The others joined Bella on the wooden porch, their mouths open in awe "I knew your family were rich, but this is a whole new level" Rosalie admired. Bella turned the brass key in the front door that was big enough to accommodate a family of elephants. The scent of lavender hit the girls upon stepping into the grand entrance. The foyer had polished wooden floors and an ancient banister that curved up toward a bright second story balcony. Family portraits and other scenic pictures hung from every crisp white wall. Above the girls heads hung a shining chandelier that looked like it costed more than Jessica's car. No one spoke for a minute, each to busy taking in their new home for the next two months.

"Whoa" Jessica spoke her blue eyes popping out of her head "your grandparents must be loaded". A blush creeped up Bella's cheeks as she walked into the marble topped kitchen brightly lit by the glass sliding doors facing out onto the lake. The view was outstanding but that's not what caught the girl's eyes, outside on the beach stood a group of boys playing soccer on the sand. "Oh my talk about yummy" Alice drooled walking out onto the back deck to get a better view. "I call dibs on red shorts" Bella called her eyes transfixed on the tall brunette showing off his soccer skills to his friends. His body was toned and tanned with muscular arms that were gripping the ball showing off his muscles. Unfortunately Bella couldn't see his face from such a distance. "Not fair I wanted him" Jessica moaned, "too late" Bella shoved her playfully.

The girls spent the next two hours unpacking their belongings and calling dibs on the many bedrooms available upstairs. They each picked a room on the west side of the house, five other bedrooms lay empty on the east side. Bella walked into her usual bedroom from previous summers spent here with her family. Everything stood the same, the clean white walls decked in harry potter posters, a twin bed and a desk full with books from her childhood. Sliding closets were built in opposite the bed, and a thin purple caret lay in the centre of the room to match the purple comforter spread over her bed.

Bella dropped her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking her belongings. She didn't notice Rosalie in the doorway until she heard a light cough. Looking up Bella smiled "What's up?" Rosalie looked nervous her eyes staring at anything but Bella "nothing" she hesitated. "You sure?" Bella could tell she was lying. Rosalie ignored her and flopped down onto the twin bed tapping the empty space beside her. Bella sat down, the bed creaked with the extra weight, "better lay of them burgers" Rosalie joked. "Oh don't worry this summer my diet will consist of vodka and the odd bowl of cereal". The girls laughed, they'd been best friends since elementary school and shared everything. It wasn't until middle school that they met Alice and Jessica.

"So which room have you chosen?" Bella asked once she caught her breath again. "The one directly opposite you and beside Alice" Rosalie replied. At this stage Alice and Jessica had joined them having finished unpacking. "Ohhhhh" Bella winced "bad choice these rooms aren't very sound proof, you sure you want to be sharing a wall with Ms Boy Crazed" Bella joked.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Alice piped up from the doorway. "Please no one wants to hear you and your new boy moaning" Jessica joined in on the teasing. "Shut up" Alice laughed her cheeks slightly reddening. "Thanks again for letting us stay here" Rosalie tried to change the subject saving Alice from further embarrassment. "Not like it was going to be used by anyone else" Bella laughed.

"True, but I'm afraid we'll make a mess, I mean everything so perfect".

"You better clean up your mess or I'll whoop you ass" Bella replied. The others joined in laughing. "I'm just so thankful it's just us for the next two weeks" Jessica sighed laying down on the bed closing her eyes to relax. "Well us and those cute football guys" Alice sighed clearly still thinking about red shorts and his friends. "I don't mind them, as long as it's not my idiot brother and his friend" Bella piped up from beside Alice. "Agreed" everyone said together smiling at the summer ahead of them.

Little did the girls no Bella's idiot brother and his four friends were an hour away from the Lake house. It really was going to be a summer to remember.

 _ **Thanks for Reading guys, sorry for any mistakes and hang in there I promise the story gets better. The more follows and comments i get, the quicker i update.**_

 _ **-MMODxoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the Swan Family Lake house a red Jeep Wrangler pulled up in-front of the large electric iron gates. Fork High's star football player was sitting in the driver seat looking exhausted from the five hour drive. Emmett Swan sighed as he opened the car door heading towards the gates and opening them to reveal the extravagant driveway leading up to the lake house. Freshly cut grass lay on either side of the graveled driveway with bedded flowers planted on the edge of the property.

"I'm going to have hot beach babes falling at my feet, begging me to take them to bed", Mike Newton bragged from the back seat of the jeep. He had spent the majority of the journey bragging about his sexual experiences with his many girlfriends, no one had the heart to tell him they knew he was lying.

"Pity we're going to a Lake, not a beach, isn't it" Emmett replied sarcastically as he climbed back into the car. Mike Thomas was a wannabe player, yet the only thing he managed to score was points for the school's debate team.

His bright blonde hair was styled into spikes that stuck up on top of his head. With his pale complexion and bright blue eyes, he was naturally good-looking but lacked the basic communication skills to even attempt to talk to a girl. This summer was his chance to prove everyone wrong.

"Man this place is awesome" Jacob Black remarked as he jumped out of the passenger side onto the gravelled ground. Jacob was extremely tall and sported a muscular build, yet his face had a hint of childish roundness to it. He wore his jet black hair cropped short and hanging over his dark eyes.

The four teenage boys gawked up at the white panelled mansion towering over them. Emmett turned around taking in the whole property, memories flooded back to him from his childhood. Playing in the garden with Bella and having nothing to worry about it seemed like forever ago. His blue eyes swept the garden, he stopped when they landed on something he wasn't prepared to see.

"Shit" he gasped, noticing the black range rover parked to the left. "What?" Edward questioned turning around following his friend's gaze. "Please tell me that's your grandparents car and it's not what I think it is" he moaned.

Edward Cullen was Emmett's best friend and was quick to spot that the range rover parked in the distance belonged to Lucy Wood, he recognised it from school. He knew then that Bella and her friends had the same plans as them to escape to the lake house for summer.

Edward along with his best friend Emmett, ruled the school. They were known for their success in high school football and the ability to charm every girl they wanted. He had unusual untidy bronze coloured hair and boyish features with a strong jaw line and a pointed nose.

"No this is our summer vacation those bitches aren't ruining it, they have to leave" Emmett barked turning around and marching up the steps of the porch. Rage was pouring out of him as he barged through the door, not caring about disturbing anyone.

"Bella" Emmett yelled from the top of his lungs, anger seeping from his deep voice. The other boys followed him in, taken back by the grand foyer. They didn't have much of a chance to take it in, as seconds later the girls appeared.

Bella followed by her friends ran down the marble staircase their mouths open in shock. Bella's stomach suddenly dropped when she saw her brother standing in the entrance.

She couldn't have her brother here, she wouldn't be able to have fun and be herself. Plus she couldn't have a summer fling with her brother sleeping under the same roof as her. The nervousness soon turned to anger, she loathed her brother for barging in on her holiday.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie was first to speak a look of disgust plastered on her pretty face. The girls were dressed in their pyjamas, ready for an early night so they could start their vacation tomorrow. Mike sniggered from behind at the girl's attire, he quickly stopped when a death glare from Alice was sent his way.

"We could ask you the same thing" Emmett replied taking the lead, stepping closer to the bottom of the staircase.

Bella held her face forward in a steady gaze, "No way I'm not have you douche bags ruining our summer, leave right now" she clenched her fists in anger. "You're supposed to be in Football camp for crying out loud, I'm going to call mom". Bella reached for her phone hidden in her back pocket.

"And admit you're hear too, please you're supposed to be at cheer camp, looks like I'm not the only one breaking the rules honey" Bella quickly tucked her phone back into her pocket, annoyed at her brothers ignorance.

Emmett continued, not backing down from the argument "I didn't drive all this way, to get told to go away by some dork and her friends"

"Oh real mature Emmett I forgot we were twelve again" Bella pushed Emmett back towards the door, "Leave now".

"Whoa guys don't start fighting we can share right?" Jacob looked at the rest of the group for conformation. Everyone else was too scared to speak with the risk of starting uproar.

"No" the twins barked in unison, like always they didn't agree. They glared at each other, neither backing down from the fight.

"Come on Bella be the bigger person here, they can take the west side of the house we'll hardly see them, they'll be out trying to get laid" Rosalie stood beside Bella, grabbing her arm.

"Good luck, no one would be stupid enough to touch them" Bella turned around heading back up the staircase. "You're on the west side, don't even talk to us, right?" she called as she made her way back upstairs ,the girl following in tow.

Emmett glared up after her, still not having recovered from the argument. "Damn she's something else" Mike laughed a glint appearing in his eyes as he watched Bella climb the stairs. "Just get the bags guys, she's not ruining our summer" Emmett turned back towards his truck marching away in disgust.

 __ _ **Hey Guys Thanks for reading :) Please comment and let me know what you think, i need to know if I should continue the story or not. Apologies for any spelling or grammar**_ __ _ **mistakes. Thanks again for reading i appreciate**_ __ _ **any support- MMOD xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up the next morning to the sound of a bird chirping loudly outside her open window. She opened her eyes, blinking fast to get used to the bright light streaming through from behind the curtains. She inhaled, filling her lungs with the cool breeze coming though the crack in the window. For once in her life everything was peaceful and quite.

The silence was quickly broken by the loud crash coming from the kitchen downstairs. It only took moments for Bella to remember that four annoying seventeen year old boys were also living under this roof. "Yesssssssss" a loud howl bellowed through the whole house. Bella grunted grabbing a hoodie and throwing it over her striped pyjamas, slipping her feet into her old beige Ugg boots. She stomped the whole way down the marble stairs in annoyance.

Barging through the open kitchen door, her eyes landed on Jacob, he had a football in his hand ready to throw it. Across the room stood a topless Mike his lanky shoulders hunched as he stood on top of the kitchen table, arms outstretched up in the air to form a goalpost. Neither noticed Bella shooting them death glares from the doorway as Jacob flung the football across the room.

"What the actual fuck" Bella screeched just as the ball went straight through the target, the boys didn't have a chance to celebrate. "Get the hell of the table before I go over and drag you off" she threatened, rage seemed to seep out of every pore of her body.

"You have brains inside those thick skulls right?" Bella shouted her voice laced in venom "Why the hell would you play fucking football in the house when there's a whole lake right outside the door, so if you two I-.." Bella was cut off by laughing coming from the glass door leading to the deck.

"Is the prissy bitch ruining everyone's fun, as usual" Emmett snickered with a smug smile plastered on his pale face. He stood in the doorway beside Edward both dressed in board shorts and a t-shirt. Emmett had a bowl of cereal in his hands that he left on the table while making his way into the kitchen

"Oh I didn't know you were involved in this, stay out of it asshole" Bella glared at her twin her eyes in a straight line and her teeth gritted behind her pursed lips.

"Do you have to act like a mother all the time" Emmett barked, now standing in front of his sister his muscular frame towering over her "I'm just so used to it at this stage growing up babying you" she snapped back.

"Okay whoa whoa stop the fighting its summer for crying out loud, everyone should be happy" Mike intercepted standing in-between the feuding pair. "Shut up Mike" they barked back, he took a step back holding his hands up in surrender

"Come on man lets head to the beach before all the good babes are taken" Edward gripped Emmett's tensed arm, not wanting the fight to go any further. Mike and Jacob followed them out the door not daring to look in Bella's direction.

Bella sighed and gripped the side of the kitchen island tiring to relax again. She had just got her breathing under control again when Rosalie trudged into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "What was all that yelling about" she asked.

"Doesn't matter" Bella forced a smile onto her face as she started unpacking the boxes of food they left on the kitchen counter yesterday. They had bought enough food to last a week, but since the boys were here now, they'd be lucky if it lasted three days. Rosalie yawned sitting down at the grand oak table in the middle of the tiled kitchen. Her blonde hair was tousled and sticking to her perfectly blemish free face. Bella pored a chocolatey coated cereal into a bowl and sat opposite Rosalie sighing at the fact her summer had been ruined.

Seconds later Alice skipped into the kitchen her dirty blonde hair in beach waves around her face already made up with makeup. "Morning" she chirped happily looking around the kitchen "Have the boys left already" she asked trying to disguise the disappointment in her face. "Thankfully" Bella sighed wolfing down the chocolatey cereal. "There not that bad" Alice argued. "Unless you've lived with one of them for seventeen years you don't get an opinion" Bella glared threatening Alice to argue back, but she kept her mouth shut in a tight line.

The front door opened and in came a panting Jessica, her black hair laced with sweat, her running clothes stuck tightly to her body. "It's roasting out there, I nearly died" she gasped between breaths.

"And that's why I don't do exercise" Alice teased trying to lighten the tension between her and Bella. "I can't believe you continue to exercise even on our vacation" Rosalie laughed. "Got to keep my abs" Jessica tapped her toned stomach. "You're only jealous you can't run a minute without getting a cramp" Jessica replied sniggering. "I don't need to exercise, I'm fabulous anyway" she retorted. Which was not a lie Rosalie had a great figure, without even lifting a finger to earn it.

"What's the plans for today" Jessica asked grabbing an apple and biting into it hard with a loud crunch. "I was thinking we chill beside the lake?" Bella looked at the others for conformation she smiled at Alice. She felt guilty for snapping at her earlier, it wasn't her fault the boys were here. "Perfecto I can work on my tan while spotting some hotties" Alice shouted back running upstairs to grab her bikini.

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's lots more to come and some new characters to be introduced. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review I need to know if I should continue this story or not. Thanks again much love – MMOD xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella turned and slid the glass door closed, she turned around eyeing her friends standing on the wooden deck, each holding a beach bag. The sun was beating down from above, Bella feared her exposed shoulders would burn as she attempted to cover them with her beach towel.

The girls walked down the steps to the small stone path leading to the beach at the lake, long grass grew on either side of the short path. The grass brushed against the girl's legs causing the urge to itch.

Their feet melted into the golden sand as they breathed in the salty air. The lake was packed with people of all ages everyone turning out to celebrate the start of summer vacation. The majority of girls were young, tanned and slim, causing Bella to have a twinge of regret for not exercising more.

The lake went on for miles in both directions.

"I say we situate ourselves down there" Alice pointed towards a group of boys playing football in the lake. "I always wanted a man who worked well in wet situations" Alice mumbled with an evil glint in her bright blue eyes. "You did not just say that, gross" Jessica laughed shoving Alice away from the group.

On the large dock at the lake stood a small wooden shack with a straw roof. It was no bigger than a small shed, with a large rectangular cut-out decorated in flowers. A man stood behind it mixing cocktails for a blonde women with a face like Barbie, plastic that is, not pretty.

Bella spotted her brother at a plastic table in-front of the hut sipping from a cut out pineapple smiling at a tanned brunette opposite him. He was shirtless and tensing trying to impress the poor girl. He had his sunglasses perched on the bottom of his long nose as he leaned in towards her, she was sporting a skimpy purple swimsuit that left little to the imagination, boy did he have good taste.

The girls eventually chose a spot between the beach hut and the house. Bella starred out at the lake to where a small blue boat sat floating. A couple were inside it kissing passionately, Bella starred a little too long, wishing she had someone to do that with.

Bella sighed as she pulled her orange beach towel from around her shoulder and placed it on the hot sand in-between Rosalie and Alice's identical towels.

The others had already stripped off revealing their toned bodies Bella clutched the ends of her shorts, self-conscious of her weight like most teenage girls. She pulled off her denim shorts quickly and threw off her white tank top, she looked down at her black bikini and sighed wishing her thighs wouldn't touch and that she wouldn't have belly rolls when she sat down. She began rubbing suncream over herself not wanting to burn in the hot sun.

Beside her Alice was sporting a red bikini, rubbing oil on her flat stomach. "That will make you burn you do realise that right?" Rosalie scoffed as she handed Alice the bottle of sunscreen, "Use this".

"No thanks I don't want to be a milk bottle" Alice continued rubbing in the oily lotion. "Let her learn her lesson" Jessica said placing earphones in and lying back on her towel her black cut out swimsuit pulled tight over her curvy figure.

Time flew as Bella lay on the beach with her friends, reading one of the many books she brought for her vacation. Alice had disappeared a while ago to get them drinks, and still hadn't returned. She'd probably ended up making out with the bar tender at this stage. Rosalie flicked through the latest tabloid magazine lying on her stomach tanning her back.

Bella lay back relaxing into the warmth of the sun belting down on her, she felt as if she was being baked in the oven. Tiny beads of sweat crawled down the back of her thigh as the temperate rose on the summer day. It was a moment of pure bliss as her body bronzed in the midday sun.

She was awoken from her slumber as a strong pain surged from her stomach. She sat up opening her eyes to notice a football beside her, landing there after belting into her stomach. She gasped for air, glancing around for the culprit.

A tanned boy approached her, it wasn't until he was standing in front of the girls that she realised it was red shorts. "Sorry my bad, I'm working on my aim" he apologised his eyes wondering over the group.

Bella stood up to give herself time to think of something cool to reply "Ugh its fine" she said finally handing the ball back to the muscular boy. Real cool she scoffed in her thoughts. He took his ball back his eyes scanning her body quickly, as if Bella wouldn't have noticed.

Just then Alice came ponding up "oh I see you have already met each other" her eyes were huge as she signalled for the girls to look at the boy beside her. Her hand was wrapped around the arm of a blonde haired boy, his shaggy hair was hanging in his brown eyes as he smiled a boyish smile.

"This is Jasper" she pointed to the boy at her side, her voice shaking slightly flustered "and that's Dylan" she pointed at red shorts. So Mr. Perfect finally had a name, up close he looked even better. He was handsome, dark hair falling across a tanned face and light coloured eyes. His jaw was firm and his nose long and slightly crooked like it had been broken before.

"Guys this is Jessica, Rosalie and Bella" Alice introduced them pointing at each. There was something striking about Dylan, his smile was crooked and his expression unreadable like he was hiding something, Bella felt strangely attracted to him. "So are you guys on summer vacation here too?" Bella asked curiously wanting to know more about the mysterious Dylan.

"Yeah my parents own a house a few minutes away" Jasper said pointing towards the Anderson Lake house. Bella stopped listening, she was too busy starring at Dylan trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry but we can't stick around, we've got to go and do some stuff but there's a start of summer party at the lake later if you want to come along?" Jasper asked his eyes only on Alice as if the invite was just for her.

"Yeah that would be cool" Jessica piped up. Jasper removed his stare from the petite brunette at his side. "Okay see you around ten?" he said walking backwards. Dylan had already left turning back one last time, eyes on Bella.

Once they were far enough away Alice began jumping up and down "Omg omg omg" she squealed "did you see him, I mean those eyes and that hair and his lips oh those plump lips I just wanted to bight them".

"Whoa calm down solider" Jessica laughed.

"I wasn't concentrating on your latest dude, I was too busy watching Bella and Dylan have eye sex with each other, like seriously stare much?" Rosalie laughed picking up her magazine to hide her knowing smile.

A blush creeped up Bella's freckled face "we were not having eye sex, there was something weird about him that's all, I just couldn't figure it out"

"You mean the fact he was clearly into you, omg he's totally going to make a move tonight" Alice began squealing again, sitting on her hunckers in the sand.

"Yeah okay Alice whatever you think" Bella laughed as she looked out at the lake glimmering from the sun. "Anyone up for a swim?" she asked turning back to the group.

"The water will make my hair frizzy" Alcie moaned turning back to her magazine. Rosalie's phone chimed from inside her bag, "Sam" she smiled placing the phone to her ear. "Tenth time he's called since we've been here" Alice rolled her eyes muttering something about clingy relationships.

"How about you Jess?" Bella smiled at her dark haired friend. "Sure thing chicken wing, I'll race you to the water".

Both girls sprinted down the dock laughing as they were neck in neck. Bella was filled with joy, a twinge of nervousness twined in her stomach at the thought of getting to see Dylan again tonight. A small part of her hoped the girls were right and that Dylan was interested, but then again hot guys never liked her, it was too good to be true.

 ** _Hey Guys thanks for reading, this was just a chapter to fill in some spaces. Stay tuned for the party maybe something juicy will happen .I'm really excited about this story. Don't forget to review –MMOD xx_**


End file.
